freddypharkasfandomcom-20200214-history
Readme (FPD)
Thank you for playing the Demo Version of FREDDY PHARKAS, FRONTIER PHARMACIST! There are one or two things you should know before you play. Actually more like five or six. Okay, ten. 1. Got a problem? Blame your hardware. 2. The requirements to install and run the demo: A 286/16mhz MS-DOS compatible machine w/VGA or EGA display, and a hard drive. We recommend at least a 386/16mhz or faster. At least 570K of free low memory. (This translates to about 583,000 bytes. No, we don't know why.) The more memory you have, the better the demo will run. If you're having trouble freeing up this much low memory, let the Install program create a boot disk for you. We also highly recommend a Microsoft-compatible mouse. 3. The demo will run in Windows only as a DOS application. For maximum speed and to prevent errors from occurring with sound devices, we highly recommend that you play this demo from DOS, not in a DOS window. The full FREDDY PHARKAS game, when released, will run as a true Windows application with sizeable windows and stuff like that there. If, for some inexplicable reason, you feel compelled to run this demo in a DOS Window, we have supplied an FPDEMO.PIF file and a FREDDEMO.ICO icon file for your convenience. Consult your Windows documentation for instruction on installing a DOS application with Windows, being sure to use the FPDEMO.PIF file. 4. Each cursor has what's called a "hot spot." This hot spot is the active portion of the cursor and needs to be used to "aim" your action while you're playing. The icon bar cursors (boot, hand, glasses, etc.) each have a SMALL RED DOT to show you where the hot spot is. With the inventory item cursors, you'll have to experiment. Let it be a challenge to you! 5. The demo doesn't allow you to save or restore games. The real game does. 6. The interactive portion of the demo is on a TIMER. If you do not give any commands to the demo for TWO MINUTES, it will automatically go to the BALLAD without saving your position or anything! Surprise! You can, however, pause the interactive portion of the demo simply by placing the cursor at the top of the screen so that the icon bar is activated. The timer turns off when the icon bar is active. 7. The RIGHT MOUSE button can be used to skip conversations or text. But be careful; the text, including dialogue, can contain crucial information or clues. 8. If you successfully complete the demo, Whittlin' Willie (the narrator) gives you 49 out of 50 points. THIS IS A JOKE! There are NO points in the demo, and subsequently there's no way to get 50 out of 50. Why did we tell you this? Simple. Because there's a saying: "Nobody reads the README file." Well, obviously YOU are the one glorious exception to the rule, so we're rewarding you by saving you the trouble of hunting endlessly for the missing 1 point. FREDDY PHARKAS, FRONTIER PHARMACIST (the whole magnificent game) is now available. To order, use your Visa, Mastercard, American Express, Discover or PharkasCharge and call 1- 800-326-6654, Monday through Friday, 7 am to 7 pm (Pacific Time). Outside the US, call 209-683-4468. In Europe, call 0734-303171. FREDDY PHARKAS is the first Computer Comedy Western ever, and we think it's high time that you stopped reading this README file and got down to playing the demo. 9. Enjoy it! Distribute it freely. Knock yourself out. SCREW LOOSE AMUSEMENTS (The Freddy Pharkas Team) 10. Although this demo was designed to be run from the menu system provided on the CD, it is also a standalone runnable product. Simply type DEMO from within this subdirectory. If you have not originally configured this product, you will enter the Install program to configure the demo. This will create a file in the directory C:\SIERRA\DEMOCD. This directory MUST exist on your hard drive for Install to work properly. This directory is created the first time you run the DEMO Menu System (by typing DEMO from the root directory of this CD-ROM.) Alternately, you can create the C:\SIERRA\DEMOCD subdirectory manually. Once configured, typing DEMO will start the demo program. To make any subsequent changes to the configuration, type INSTALL from within this demo subdirectory. Category:Documents